


Pretty Wicked Thing

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Nude Modeling, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten lies naked on a bed for aesthetic reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Wicked Thing

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of David Tennant's upcoming 44th birthday on the 18th :)
> 
> : Eleven's thoughts  
> ~ Rory's thoughts  
> [ Ten's thoughts

They had him laid out on their bed, stark naked and wanting. Eleven was content with sitting back and watching, but Rory had brought out his art supplies.  
He was sketching Ten out, the scratches made on his drawing paper and Ten's shuttered breathing the only sounds in the room.  
Eleven decided to open a telepathic connection with Rory, the human now getting more used to it.  
:I've had many faces, but this one is one of my favorites. He's exquisite: The older Doctor commented, to which Rory gave an affirmative nod.   
Ten squirmed under such intense scrutiny, but his lovers could feel the vague waves of pleasure the other was getting off the attention. He knew how attractive he was and Rory had sketched him many times, but never naked.  
"Stop moving," Rory ordered, barely glancing up to give Ten his nearly patented Last Centurion Glare. Ten complied and settled back down.  
:Always an eager one: Eleven sounded smug in Rory's head as they both looked at Ten.  
The nurse let his eyes rake over the younger Doctor. All slender limbs hiding his true strength. A light scattering of freckles on his nose and cheeks. Brown eyes filled with undeniable warmth and unfathomable depth.  
Rory saw star dust swirling, creating planets and stars and moons and comets and asteroids and black holes. He saw the universe -everything that is and ever was and ever will be- born and die in his eyes.  
Ten appeared startled.  
[Do you really see all that? Is that what you all see when you look at me?]  
Eleven chuckled loudly as he gave his other self a tender gaze.   
~Yes~ Rory sounded breathless in their heads and it struck to the Doctor's that their nurse finally sounded impressed.  
[Impressed with a monster]  
The human shook his head.  
~I guarded a box for almost 2,000 years. I have seen things no one in my time could ever experience but you...you have the whole of the universe spinning and free falling in your eyes~  
A blush was visible on Ten's cheeks and he shifted into a more comfortable position.  
[You have no idea how much I want to shag you right now]  
Rory appeared mildly surprised at this. He very rarely bottomed for either of them.  
~Only if you stop moving~  
:Looks like you'll be shagged tonight, Rory. You just gave him a challenge: Eleven sounded bemused and the nurse rolled his eyes.  
[You're getting shagged too, Chinny]  
:I look forward to it. The On-Cumming Storm:  
Ten and Rory both groaned in disapproval. Eleven just grinned.


End file.
